Meteora's Lesson/Галерея
Скриншоты S4E17 Queen Eclipsa putting on lipstick.png S4E17 Queen Eclipsa cooing like a pigeon.png S4E17 Archibald cooing like a pigeon.png S4E17 Meteora cooing like a pigeon.png S4E17 Eclipsa, Meteora, and Archibald cooing like pigeons.png S4E17 Janna walks in on Eclipsa, Meteora, and Archibald.png S4E17 Janna Ordonia 'is this a bad time?'.png S4E17 Eclipsa 'brushing up on my pigeon'.png S4E17 Eclipsa 'thank you for offering to babysit'.png S4E17 Eclipsa putting Meteora in her crib.png S4E17 Meteora Butterfly in her baby crib.png S4E17 Janna 'anything for the Queen of Darkness'.png S4E17 Eclipsa 'I would've asked M-A-R-C-O'.png S4E17 Eclipsa 'she doesn't like him very much'.png S4E17 Janna saying Marco's name to Meteora.png S4E17 Meteora Butterfly hissing with hatred.png S4E17 Janna Ordonia 'exactly'.png S4E17 Eclipsa 'she really does take after her father'.png S4E17 Eclipsa kissing Meteora on the forehead.png S4E17 Eclipsa waves goodbye to Janna and Meteora.png S4E17 Janna 'I charge double for overtime'.png S4E17 Janna 'let the babysitting begin'.png S4E17 Janna starts playing a mobile game.png S4E17 Meteora excitedly shaking her rattle.png S4E17 Meteora hears Glossaryck's voice.png S4E17 Glossaryck lying at foot of the crib.png S4E17 Glossaryck looking up at Meteora.png S4E17 Meteora happy to see Glossaryck.png S4E17 Glossaryck 'the day I've had today'.png S4E17 Meteora points at Glossaryck's broken arm.png S4E17 Glossaryck 'just a little boo-boo'.png S4E17 Meteora Butterfly starts to cry.png S4E17 Glossaryck tries to cheer up Meteora.png S4E17 Glossaryck pointing at his other arm.png S4E17 Glossaryck pointing at his leaf hat.png S4E17 Meteora Butterfly cheering up.png S4E17 Glossaryck 'ready to continue our lessons?'.png S4E17 Meteora excitedly clapping her hands.png S4E17 Glossaryck 'the dip down exercises'.png S4E17 Meteora Butterfly 'dee-daa!'.png S4E17 Glossaryck 'a little louder'.png S4E17 Meteora prolonging her dip down.png S4E17 Glossaryck 'it's just dip down'.png S4E17 Meteora shouting and sweating.png S4E17 Glossaryck 'you're just getting louder'.png S4E17 Meteora about to grab Glossaryck.png S4E17 Meteora grabs Glossaryck in her hand.png S4E17 Meteora sucking on Glossaryck's head.png S4E17 Glossaryck's foot emitting a glow.png S4E17 Glossaryck opens a portal with his foot.png S4E17 Meteora tossing Glossaryck aside.png S4E17 Meteora going into the portal.png S4E17 Glossaryck 'don't go in there without me'.png S4E17 Glossaryck following Meteora through portal.png S4E17 Janna rocking an empty baby crib.png S4E17 Glossaryck and Meteora in Plains of Time.png S4E17 Plains of Time 1.png S4E17 Plains of Time 2.png S4E17 Glossaryck 'we need Father Time'.png S4E17 Meteora talking baby babble.png S4E17 Glossaryck 'I can go back in time'.png S4E17 Glossaryck 'I can't take a passenger'.png S4E17 Glossaryck using his eyes like binoculars.png S4E17 Plains of Time in Glossaryck's vision 1.png S4E17 Plains of Time in Glossaryck's vision 2.png S4E17 Flying clock appears next to Meteora.png S4E17 Meteora grabs flying clock with her tongue.png S4E17 Glossaryck 'he wasn't going to be here'.png S4E17 Glossaryck 'it would've been easy'.png S4E17 Glossaryck 'you wouldn't learn anything'.png S4E17 Meteora speaking more baby babble.png S4E17 Glossaryck 'another way to time travel'.png S4E17 Glossaryck covers his face with his hands.png S4E17 Glossaryck filled with dread.png S4E17 Meteora babbling with confusion.png S4E17 Glossaryck pointing off-screen.png S4E17 Entrance to the River of Time.png S4E17 Reynaldo 'let's just get it over with'.png S4E17 Glossaryck and Meteora enter River of Time.png S4E17 Glossaryck and Meteora next to River of Time.png S4E17 Glossaryck 'this might take a while'.png S4E17 Glossaryck shields his eyes from bright light.png S4E17 Glossaryck 'never mind, he's here!'.png S4E17 Blinding light on the River of Time.png S4E17 Figurehead of Reynaldo's gondola.png S4E17 Reynaldo the Bald Pate appears.png S4E17 Reynaldo the Bald Pate speaks in riddle.png S4E17 Glossaryck and Meteora board Reynaldo's boat.png S4E17 Reynaldo ferrying Glossaryck and Meteora.png S4E17 Glossaryck interrupting Reynaldo.png S4E17 Glossaryck 'we don't have time for riddles'.png S4E17 Glossaryck 'Meteora and I need to go back'.png S4E17 Reynaldo the Bald Pate 'the years unravel'.png S4E17 Reynaldo 'how far dost thou wish to travel?'.png S4E17 Glossaryck cutting off Reynaldo again.png S4E17 Glossaryck 'to the Age of Butterflies'.png S4E17 Reynaldo 'we must depart this place'.png S4E17 Reynaldo 'skim the flow of time and space'.png S4E17 Reynaldo 'away we go and briskly float'.png S4E17 Reynaldo looks suggestively at Glossaryck.png S4E17 Glossaryck finishes riddle with 'boat'.png S4E17 Reynaldo 'boom goes the dynamite'.png S4E17 Glossaryck 'what you're getting out of this'.png S4E17 Reynaldo paddles down the River of Time.png S4E17 Anglerfish in the River of Time.png S4E17 Meteora playing with Glossaryck's beard.png S4E17 Glossaryck 'I really must apologize'.png S4E17 Glossaryck 'would've been so much faster'.png S4E17 Glossaryck 'practice your dip down'.png S4E17 Meteora practicing dipping down.png S4E17 Meteora Butterfly falls over backward.png S4E17 Meteora clapping her hands in the gondola.png S4E17 Glossaryck 'try it with more emotion'.png S4E17 Meteora being an adorable baby.png S4E17 Glossaryck 'you're getting closer'.png S4E17 Reynaldo 'fill a room or just one heart'.png S4E17 Glossaryck answers riddle 'loneliness'.png S4E17 Glossaryck 'the Magical High Commission'.png S4E17 Reynaldo with a pleading smile.png S4E17 Glossaryck 'I don't think so, Reynaldo'.png S4E17 Glossaryck 'I created the Commission'.png S4E17 Glossaryck 'doesn't mean they listen to me'.png S4E17 Reynaldo the Bald Pate sighing heavily.png S4E17 Reynaldo's gondola slowing to a halt.png S4E17 Glossaryck carries Meteora out of the gondola.png S4E17 Reynaldo saying goodbye to his father.png S4E17 River of Time entrance rises from the ground.png S4E17 Glossaryck carrying Meteora above ground.png S4E17 Glossaryck 'they keep you well fed'.png S4E17 Glossaryck presents their destination.png S4E17 Glossaryck 'oh, no'.png S4E17 Sea of gold water and alligators.png S4E17 Mewmans in a boat covered in gold water.png S4E17 Mewman Man 1 'where are we?'.png S4E17 Mewman Woman 'who are we?'.png S4E17 Glossaryck 'brought us back too far'.png S4E17 Glossaryck going back underground.png S4E17 Man 2 'do you know who we are?'.png S4E17 Glossaryck nervously answers 'yes'.png S4E17 Mewman Man 2 'can you help us?'.png S4E17 Glossaryck begrudgingly says 'fine'.png S4E17 Glossaryck opens back flap of Meteora's pajamas.png S4E17 Glossaryck takes out Mewnipendence Day book.png S4E17 Glossaryck reads story of Mewnipendence Day.png S4E17 Glossaryck opens Mewnipendence Day pop-up book.png S4E17 Glossaryck pointing at founders of Mewni.png S4E17 Founders of Mewni overcome with awe.png S4E17 Glossaryck 'life, liberty and corn'.png S4E17 Glossaryck closes Mewnipendence Day book.png S4E17 Glossaryck 'one more thing'.png S4E17 Glossaryck takes Meteora's baby rattle.png S4E17 Glossaryck reaching into sea of magic.png S4E17 Glossaryck picks up a millhorse egg.png S4E17 Newborn millhorse waking up.png S4E17 Millhorse floating into the wand.png S4E17 Meteora Butterfly's baby rattle closes.png S4E17 Glossaryck 'eenie-meenie-Mewni-moe'.png S4E17 Glossaryck tossing rattle to Mewmans.png S4E17 Mewman Woman catches the baby rattle.png S4E17 Mewman Woman raising the baby rattle.png S4E17 Baby rattle transforms in Mewman's hand.png S4E17 The first Royal Magic Wand.png S4E17 Glossaryck 'you can do magic with that'.png S4E17 Mewman Woman 'okay'.png S4E17 Glossaryck going back to River of Time.png S4E17 Glossaryck 'hitch another ride'.png S4E17 Glossaryck 'another one more thing'.png S4E17 Mewmans standing with blank stare.png S4E17 Mewmans look at the giant stump.png S4E17 Reynaldo the Bald Pate 'solemnly alone'.png S4E17 Reynaldo feeling sorry for himself.png S4E17 Glossaryck and Meteora return to Reynaldo.png S4E17 Reynaldo excited by Glossaryck's return.png S4E17 Glossaryck 'go forward in time a bit'.png S4E17 River of Time entrance surfaces again.png S4E17 Glossaryck 'don't have children'.png S4E17 Glossaryck and Meteora find Septarian camp.png S4E17 Young Rasticore looking nervous.png S4E17 Rasticore holds arm inside Septarian's mouth.png S4E17 Young Toffee with long hair.png S4E17 Glossaryck and Meteora observe Septarians.png S4E17 Glossaryck 'last part of your lesson'.png S4E17 Rasticore's arm starts to grow back.png S4E17 Rasticore's arm is fully restored.png S4E17 Toffee hears Glossaryck's voice.png S4E17 Glossaryck and Meteora appear before Toffee.png S4E17 Glossaryck 'trying to teach this little girl'.png S4E17 Toffee 'how to get your arm broken?'.png S4E17 Septarians laughing at Toffee's joke.png S4E17 Meteora asking Glossaryck about Toffee.png S4E17 Glossaryck 'the bad boy who broke my arm'.png S4E17 Meteora hissing angrily at Toffee.png S4E17 Glossaryck calming down angry Meteora.png S4E17 Glossaryck 'Toffee had a good reason'.png S4E17 Toffee 'making that stupid leaf hat'.png S4E17 Glossaryck 'keep doing terrible things'.png S4E17 Glossaryck holding up his other arm.png S4E17 Toffee grabs hold of Glossaryck.png S4E17 Meteora worried about Glossaryck.png S4E17 Meteora pounding on Toffee's leg.png S4E17 Toffee shoves Meteora away with his tail.png S4E17 Meteora falls over on the ground.png S4E17 Glossaryck 'maybe that baby isn't the one'.png S4E17 Toffee 'what are you going to teach me?'.png S4E17 Meteora stands tall before Toffee.png S4E17 Meteora Butterfly learns to dip down.png S4E17 Toffee sees Meteora start to glow.png S4E17 Meteora rising off of the ground.png S4E17 Toffee looking up at Meteora Butterfly.png S4E17 Meteora Butterfly dipping down.png S4E17 Meteora firing beams from her eyes.png S4E17 Toffee shocked at Meteora's magic.png S4E17 Toffee struck by Meteora's magic.png S4E17 Glossaryck still in Toffee's grip.png S4E17 Glossaryck calling out to Meteora.png S4E17 Meteora stops using her magic.png S4E17 Meteora Butterfly giggling blissfully.png S4E17 Meteora Butterfly giggling in midair.png S4E17 Meteora Butterfly falling out of the air.png S4E17 Toffee lying motionless on the ground.png S4E17 Toffee regaining consciousness.png S4E17 Toffee angrily bearing his fangs.png S4E17 Toffee bitterly walking away.png S4E17 Glossaryck 'learned two lessons today'.png S4E17 Glossaryck 'jerks like him never learn'.png S4E17 Game Over screen on Janna's phone.png S4E17 Janna frustrated that she lost the game.png S4E17 Janna plays game as light shines off-screen.png S4E17 Meteora Butterfly back in her crib.png S4E17 Janna greeting Eclipsa as she enters.png S4E17 Eclipsa returns covered in feathers.png S4E17 Janna 'this one jump on level 43'.png S4E17 Meteora Butterfly cries out 'dee-daa!'.png S4E17 Eclipsa 'did she just say Daddy?'.png S4E17 Eclipsa excitedly picks up Meteora.png S4E17 Queen Eclipsa tickling Meteora.png S4E17 Glossaryck sitting on a pillow.png S4E17 Glossaryck pulls off his broken arm.png S4E17 Glossaryck's right arm grows back.png S4E17 Glossaryck proud of baby Meteora.png en:Meteora's Lesson/Gallery Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов четвёртого сезона